


Siphon

by ladydragon76



Series: AU Yeah AUgust (in December) [19]
Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Character Death, M/M, Violence, blood-drinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-19
Updated: 2018-12-19
Packaged: 2019-09-23 02:22:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17071655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladydragon76/pseuds/ladydragon76
Summary: Summary:It was considered the most desperate of truly desperate acts of survival - to siphon off the blood of a dying mech who had no hope of recovery so one could live long enough for rescue.  It didn’t happen often, and the mechs who were forced to do it often dealt with vorns of guilt after the fact.  No onelikedit.  Except him, Perceptor thought and licked the energon blood from his lower lip.





	Siphon

**Author's Note:**

> **'Verse:** IDW  
>  **Series:** AU Yeah August (in December)  
>  **Rating:** R  
>  **Characters:** Perceptor  
>  **Warnings:** Violence, Character Death, Blood-Drinking,  
>  **Notes:** I'm sure you all remember AU Yeah AUgust, yeah? Well, I was crocheting and didn't have time to try to write like I wanted, so I decided to move it to December. I have chosen some other prompts to replace some on the original list so as to avoid the ones I'm not into, but I do hope y'all enjoy!
> 
> Forever ago, I was sent the summary of this fic as a prompt on Tumblr. I have since long lost who sent it, so my apologies. If it was you, please let me know so I can properly credit you. When I got to this AU, I knew I needed to use it though. It's too perfect!
> 
> 19\. Vampire

He had not been left behind again, Perceptor knew. There had been separate messages from Kup, Springer, and Drift to that effect, but the other Wreckers had needed to retreat due to Blurr and the jump shuttle taking heavy damage. It would be five or six days before Perceptor could expect his pick-up, but he assured them all he would be fine. He had energon, he had shelter, and he had a signal dampener to keep any wandering optics from discovering him too easily.

"Wh-what are you doing?"

Ah. The Decepticon was regaining consciousness.

"Repairing your wounds. The energon will last longer if it remains inside your functioning body," Perceptor replied and continued to patch the bleeding lines. Had he known he would be waiting a few days until the rest of his team returned, Perceptor would have chosen a different weapon than the fragmentation grenade he had used when this particular enemy combatant showed himself and made to attack.

"Yeah, but why?" the Decepticon asked, and Perceptor paused in his work for a moment to give the mech a flat look of annoyance.

"I just answered that."

"Hey! Hey, why can't I move?"

"Because I've disabled your motor relays from the neck down," Perceptor replied and returned to work. He was nearly finished and ignored the hiss of pain from the Decepticon as he decided that clamping the one line would do well enough rather than waste another patch.

"What are you gonna do to me?"

"Nothing as yet." Perceptor stood and looked at his hands. Some coolant, a little grime, but nothing bad enough to make him waste the energon coating his fingers. He began sucking them clean while double checking the signal dampener and peeking outside to be sure no patrols had ventured near. They would probably all be busy near their base for a while, but there was a chance his captive would be missed and a search party sent out. Perceptor would be ready if that occured.

~ | ~

The Decepticon whimpered as Perceptor bent over him again, but he had finally learned that neither begging, nor all the grand promises in the universe would help him. Perceptor made a small, precise cut in the mech's main jugular line and quickly closed his mouth over it to drink.

This was... taboo.

Everyone knew about it, knew it was possible, especially since the war began, but no one liked it. No one liked to think about sucking the precious energon blood from a dying mech's lines just so they could survive. Those who opted to do it often faced vorns of psychiatric evaluations and long years of counseling to help them with the guilt. Many chose to die rather than become such a parasite.

A monster.

Perceptor never spoke of it. Or his lack of guilt at this most desperate of desperate acts. He most definitely did not speak of how much he truly _enjoyed_ it. How he loved the feel of a thick pulse under his tongue, or the sweet tangy taste. It was very nearly sexual gratification for him, which added all sorts of extra unpleasant connotations. None of which Perceptor troubled himself over.

Comms crackled. " _Perceptor? Perceptor, come in._ Drift called, tension obvious in his voice.

Perceptor sat up and licked the energon from his lip. "Perceptor here."

" _Rendezvous in ten. Xantium's attacking. I'll meet you at the initial drop zone. Can you get there?_ "

"I will be waiting," Perceptor said and considered the time he needed to gather his equipment and make the rendezvous.

" _Perce- You're ok? Right?_ " Drift asked, and Perceptor couldn't help but smile.

"I am, Drift. I look forward to seeing you and the team."

The relief was obvious in Drift's voice when he spoke again, " _Me too. Good to hear your voice. See you soon. Drift out._ "

Perceptor noted the sluggish rivulet of energon and decided he did have time. After all, such a treat was rare anymore. He could not let it go to waste.

**Author's Note:**

> Want to know more [About Me](https://ladydragon76.dreamwidth.org/334490.html)?


End file.
